Stronger than Before
by angryplantbabe
Summary: SU oneshot in which the Crystal Gems and allies fend off a Homeworld attack


When the dust settled, the Crystal Gems straightened their posture and held the weapons out at the ready. Connie squeezed Steven's hand once more before drawing her sword into a defensive stance.

"How cute. You've all gathered into one place for me to crush you into dust." Yellow Diamond brushed a piece of debris off her shoulder pad and stepped out of the shadows.

She was tall enough to have to duck under the hole she'd created, and when the light finally hit her uniform, the Gems had to shield their eyes. It was a startlingly neon yellow, almost painful to see. Perhaps, Connie mused, that was the point. Certainly, it commanded attention and respect.

"You're not welcome here," Pearl shouted, brandishing her spear. Although her face was a mask of rage, the waving tip of her spear betrayed her fear.

Yellow Diamond sneered. "I remember you. You were the sentry that left with Rose Quartz? Unfortunately for you, pearls have been replaced with a more efficient model. The rest of your kind have already been harvested, and you'll soon join them. But where's Rose? I thought you never left her side, like a ridiculous puppy."

Pearl reeled back, hands clenching her spear tighter. She moved to lunge at Yellow Diamond, who laughed at the motion. Before Steven could even hold his breath, Garnet held Pearl back.

"No. You'll only get poofed."

"The two of you...well, you were both two always two planets short of a full system. Even together, you're a pitiful sight." Yellow Diamond's gaze traveled to Amethyst. "And you're one of the Kindergarten gems, aren't you? Someone should've dug you up sooner, because look at you now. You ought to thank me for putting you out of your misery."

Amethyst growled, but kept her cool otherwise. It was Steven who shouted, "You say that now, but just wait until we're through with you!"

"And who's this?" Narrowing her eyes, Yellow Diamond stepped closer towards Steven, who backed up in response. "That's Rose Quartz's shield. What are you doing with i- _what is that small thing and why is Rose's sword in her hands_?" She demanded.

"I gave Connie my mom's sword because she was good with it!" Steven replied.

Yellow Diamond went still. "Your...mom? Mom is the term that humans use for one of the life givers, correct? But how could Rose- no, gems can't- what?"

"Well, you see-" Steven began, to angry stares from the Gems. Sometimes Connie wondered how he could be so open with the enemies.

"You know what? I don't care. Whatever you have to say, you can say it when we get you to Homeworld." She pulled her spear from her hand and threw it directly at Pearl's gem. It moved so quickly it was a blur, and no one could react in time to save her.

No one, that is, but Peridot.

The bomb flew from her fingers and knocked the spear into the wall. "Steven, your shield!" Peridot screamed, pulling Connie to the ground to protect her from the blast. Connie couldn't see if Steven had moved his shield in time to keep the rest of the Gems from harm.

The impact knocked them all down. Somebody coughed as dust entered their mouths. Connie, for one, found it a bit repetitive after the explosion that Yellow Diamond had initiated to get into the temple.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" Steven asked. Both Peridot and Connie relaxed. He was safe. "Garnet? Are you guys okay?"

"We're all fine, Steven. Your shield saved us," Pearl said, out of breath "What about you?"

"What," coughed Yellow Diamond before Steven could respond, "was that? The only gems that summon those bombs are-"

"Me," Peridot interrupted, standing.

Now that the dust was clearing, Connie could see that Yellow Diamond's head was dented in, the side of her face badly burned by the explosion. She was tense with the the effort of keeping herself from poofing.

"You? You're the peridot I sent to check on the cluster! You sent me a message for help. Why are you helping them?" Yellow Diamond demanded.

Peridot scoffed. "Unlike you and Homeworld, the Crystal Gems actually care about my life." She approached the tattered gem bravely.

Apparently, the Diamond didn't have a response for that. She coughed again. "Your limb enhancers. They're gone. Do you think your cockiness will save you when you don't have any of your gem tech? Look at how weak you look without it."

"I don't need armor to make me strong," Peridot said coldly. "And I definitely didn't need it to fight you." She brought her foot down hard on Yellow Diamond's chest, and the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
